The One to Change Me
by Elevating with You
Summary: Cam is just another shy guy who hates almost everybody. But can the new farmer girl change all that? Rated T just to be safe.
1. The New Girl

**Yehay! I'm married to Cam! And i'm already pregnant XD though almost all my animals decreased their hearts in the progress :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon ToTT**

* * *

><p>"I heard the new girl's pretty cute." Ash said with a smirk on his face.<p>

It was an average afternoon, Ash just finished brushing, milking his cows and clipping his sheeps. Now he was leaning against the table of his best friend's store.

"Like I care…." Came said looking at his flowers.

And just on cue, a girl with light brown hair that just goes under her shoulder with dark brown eyes walked in the plaza and read the bulletin board.

"There she is." Ash said, pointing at the girl. "I'm going to say hi." He told Cam and walked up to the beautiful girl.

"Hey, I'm Ash!" he said casually.

"Ash? You must be Jessica's son!" she said to him.

"Yup! That's me!" he said laughing. Cam was just watching from his shop 'what I the world is he doing?' he thought

"I'm Lillian, I run the farm nearby." She said shaking his hand.

"nice to meet you Lillian!" Ash said smiling at her.

"Lillian, there you are!" a familiar voice shouted at the background.

"Laney!" Lillian screamed before running up to her.

"I see that you already met Ash." She said smiling devilishly at him.

"I better get away from you, hehe…" he said looking at Laney before running back to the flower shop.

"how about we go get Georgia and we'll tour you around the village?" she asked nice fully. Lillian nodded and they walked away.

"see I told you that she was cute." Ash said nudging Cam. He just rolled his eyes.

"You better don't get close to her if you value her, since Cheryl will probably attack her." He said.

"What about Cheryl?" he asked cluelessy. Cam just shook his head.


	2. Stuck at Konohana

"And this is Cam he runs the flower shop." Laney said introducing him to Lillian.

"Hi Cam, I'm Lillian!" she said cheerfully, but Cam just nodded.

"moving on..." Georgia said trying to change the subject, "Now that you have met all the Bluebell folks, what do you want to do now." She asked her friend.

"What about the Konohana folks?" Lillian asked her.

Georgia and Laney looked at each other and back at her.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked the two with a confused tone.

"Rutger doesn't want us to go to the other village but if you really want to, maybe we can." They said sighing.

Lillian's face light up and hugged her two friends. "Thanks a bunch!" she said.

"Want to come with us?" Laney asked the boy who was just standing at the background.

"Sure…." He said with a blank expression.

They then went on a walk but bumped into Ash and her little sister on the way. They both agreed to come along too.

"And there's the mountain top, there's an amazing view too." Laney said explaining and pointing at the mountain top.

When they finally reached the Konohana entrance they stopped for a while.

"If you go straight that road you'll see the blacksmith's house." Laney said pointing at the path.

"He also dresses up like a panda." Georgia said pointing out.

They kept on walking when the saw a boy who had a red hat, red coat and was carrying a big bag.

"Hey Dirk!" Ash said greeting him.

"Cam, Ash how's my buddies!" he said running up to the two.

"this is Dirk he's the postman." Ash said.

"And who's this?" he asked looking at Lillian.

"That's Lillian! She runs the farm in Bluebell" Ash told him.

"Well hello, I'm Dirk ask me to deliver anything, anytime." He said kissing the back of her hand.

Cam didn't understand this but he somehow felt jealous.

Lillian just smiled at him and Dirk ran as fast as he can when he realized that he was already off schedule.

As soon as Lillian finished meeting everybody, it was already dark.

"Oh no! It's already late, it'll be dangerous if we go up to the mountain at this late hour!' Georgia said looking at her watch.

Just in time a little boy spotted them. "Well hello, are you from Bluebell?" he asked.

"Rahi! We're so glad to see you!" Cheryl said looking at the boy who was about the same age.

"Good to see you too, Cheryl. It's already late why don't you stay at the townhouse instead of going up again. You can be on your way first thing tomorrow." He offered.

They nodded and thanked him.


	3. Tea House!

"Aaaah this is so relaxing!" Laney said lying down on the futon.

"Though, I'm not used to sleeping on futons." Georgia said, looking at the futon that was set out.

"At least we have a place to stay." Lillian pointed out.

Then they heard a tummy growl. They all looked at Cheryl who was holding her tummy.

"I'm hungry!" She said pouting.

"well we better eat!" Laney said standing up. The four of them went out of the room and knocked on the boys' room.

Ash opened the door and looked at the four. Cheryl tugged her brother's shirt "I'm hungry!" she complained.

"I know there's tea house nearby. Why don't we go there for dinner." He suggested.

And they all nodded. He called out Cam and they headed their way.

"Excuse us!" Ash shouted as they entered the tea house.

"Welcome!" a young girl who was holding a stuffed panda greeted them.

"Ying!" Cheryl screamed. "Cheryl!" she said running up to the little girl.

"I'm curious but how does Cheryl know the kids here at Konohana?" Lillian whispered to Laney.

"They sometimes go up to the mountain and play with each other there." She answered.

"Please take a seat. I'll go call my grandma." Ying said smiling.

After a while an old woman who was carrying a tray of foods for them to eat.

And right behind her, Ying was carrying a tray of tea cups.

"Enjoy!" Yun said before walking out of the room.

Lillian was impressed with Cheryl, she's actually a good girl with her friends, she seems to cheer up Ying with her wonderful stories.

But when she looked beside Cheryl was her brother who was talking to Cam. Somehow Lillian always blushed whenever she saw Cam.

After they finished eating they went out of the tea house and made their way back to the town house.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Lillian likes you!" Ash said with a smirk, lying down.<p>

A blush made its way to Cam's cheeks. "What do you mean by that?" he shouted at him.

Ash laughed "You saw her look at you earlier." He said looking at the embarrassed boy.

"You're stupid!" he said ignoring him and then he turned away from him and fell asleep.


	4. Flowers?

"So I noticed that you're over stressed by your animals." Ash said as Lillian walked into her mother's shop.

"Yeah. How did you know?" she asked him before giving the payment for the animal medicine she bought the other day.

"Well you've been buying a lot of animal medicine lately." He said looking at her tab.

"It's only because I have other things to tend to, like cooking festivals, doing requests you guys put up on the message board and let's not forget that I also sometimes need to go up to the mountain just to reach Konohana!" she told him listing all the things she needs to do.

"If you want I can go to your house tomorrow and check on your animals." He offered.

"Really? That would be awesome!" she said accepting his offer.

"Can Cam come too? Tomorrow is his day off and I usually visit him during those days since he'll just get board." He explained.

"Sure!" she smiled before heading out.

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy! Listen I want a bouquet of flowers delivered tomorrow." He said as he approached Cam's shop.<p>

"But tomorrow's my day off and I thought we were going to go to the mountains tomorrow!" he argued.

"Change of plans besides it's only one bouquet, you can make it in the morning then when you deliver it to me we'll head out." He explained.

"Fine…." He gave up.

"Thanks." He said smirking then going back home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lillian, I'm here to get your tools." Ash said as Lillian opened the door.<p>

"Umm sure I'll just go get it." She said as she ran to the box below her bed.

"Where's Cam by the way? I though you'll bring him along?" She asked as she got out her brush, milker and clippers.

"He'll be here soon, he told me to go ahead." He said as he made up the excuse. Then quickly went out of her house and into her barn.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Cheryl greeted in a sing song voice as she opened the door.<p>

"Where's your brother?" Cam asked holding the flowers he ordered.

"He's at Lillian's farm." She pouted thinking that her brother think Lillian's more important than her.

"oh… thanks." He said turning around and headed to the farm.

After walking he knocked on the door and saw the beautiful girl.

"HeyCam. Wow that's some lovely flowers!" she said looking at the bouquet.

He blushed then held it near her. "It's yours if you want." He said shyly.

"Really?" she said not believing her ears. "Thank you very much." She said accepting the flowers then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"They're making some progress, aren't they?" he said to the sheep as he spied them from the barn.


	5. Preparations

**5th Chapter just for you guys :)**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Everyday Cam gives Lillian lovely flowers and as a reward Lillian always gives him a kiss on the cheek. That's the only thing that makes Cam happy.<p>

"Thanks Cam but my house is practically flooded with flowers already." She said jokingly.

Cam frowned upon hearing this.

"It was just a joke." Lillian said looking at his frown.

"Don't be that sad" she said but Cam didn't smile.

Lillian thought of something that would cheer him up. She placed her soft lips on his.

As soon as she pulled away Cam face turned red.

Lillian smiled and closed the door leaving a love struck Cam outside.

"Hey buddy!" a voice from behind greeted him. Cam turned around to see non other than Ash.

"Uh.. hey!" he said to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm just delivering this cow Lillian ordered from my mom." He said before telling the cow to go inside the barn.

"How about you, what are you doing here? And why are you all red?" he asked smirking at him.

"N-nothing." Cam said before running out.

Ash just smiled.

* * *

><p>"Umm Lillian…" Cam started off.<p>

They were both in Howard's café. Lillian was waiting for Laney to finish her shift so they can hang out and Cam just happen to go back from his mountain climb.

"hmm?" she asked.

"Would you umm… on a date with me?" he asked nervously.

"Sure." She said smoothly but inside she was jumping in great joy.

"Cool... I'll pick you up later tonight." He said before going to his room.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait." Laney said running towards her.

"It's fine, so guess what." Lillian said excitedly.

"What?" Laney asked.

"Cam asked me out!" she said jumping.

Laney's eyes lit up and they both screamed.

"Ok we better tell Georgia and get you ready for tonight." Laney said pulling her out of the café and running to Grady's pet shop. They jumped over the fence to see Georgia.

"Hey, why are you in such a rush?" she asked.

"Cam asked Lillian out and we need to get her ready!" Laney said explaining.

"Sure! And I know exactly what outfit you need." Georgia said looking at Lillian.

Laney and Lillian looked at each other and back at Georgia with a confuse face.

"First of all, do you have two pieces of wool?" Georgia asked.

"Umm, yeah!" Lillian replied.

"Good, get your horses ladies, cause we're heading to Konohana!" she said. Then Lillian and Laney ran to their houses to get their horses.

They all rode up the mountain and reached the Konohana gates.

"Here we are, now to the message board!" Georgia said.

They stopped just in front of the message board. Georgia reached out for one of the requests.

"Now to go see Nori." She said holding the piece of paper up.

They then head to Gombe's seeds. Nori was just there watering the crops for her grandfather.

"Nori!" Georgia called out.

"Well hello girls. What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"We saw your request." Georgia said.

"Thanks, can I please have the items I requested?" she asked and Lillian gave her the two pieces of wool.

"Thank you and now for the money?" she said as Lillian placed the cash on her hand.

"Thanks here you go, it's a Casual Outfit, I'm sure you'll look pretty good in it." She said before going inside the shop.

"Now you have the outfit, we have to work on your hair, makeup and a lot of other things." Laney said hopping on her horse.

"Let's go back to Bluebell!" she said and Lillian and Georgia followed.

* * *

><p>When they reached the café they went up to Laney's room.<p>

"Now you just sit there." She ordered and went to her father's room.

She went back with a ton of beauty products.

"Time to get to work!" she said putting everything down on the table.

"That should do it!" Laney said proudly looking at her work.

"Thanks Laney, I owe you a bunch!" she said looking at herself in the mirror.

"What are friends for?" she said smiling.

After that the three of them snuck out of the café making sure Cam won't see them and went back to Lillian's farm.

Laney looked at the fridge and shelves searching for the things she'll need to cook.

"What are you doing?" Lillian asked her.

"Looking for some ingredients we'll need." She replied.

She set up some tomato, spinach, brown mushroom, crab and place pot on the stove.

"We're going to make some Tom Yum Goon, it's Cam's favorite!" she said.

And after everything Laney and Georgia went out and that leaves Lillian to anxiously wait for her date.

* * *

><p><strong>One review from you can make my day :)<strong>


	6. Girlfriend?

**Now, you're all wondering... What the fuck happened to me?**

**Well, I just neglected this story and thought about discontinuing but when I started playing the game (again) I remembered this story of mine, please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOTT**

* * *

><p>"Hey Cam." Lillian greeted as she opened the door for the boy.<p>

"Hey." He said handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks." She said, sniffing the flowers lightly.

"So... where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I was thinking of we should go eat first then we'll head to the river, I know how you love hanging out there." She smiled.

"Sure, you want to go to Howard's café to eat?" he suggested.

"I already made dinner… If you want." She said looking down.

"I don't mind." He blushed thinking the fact that she actually cooked him dinner.

They entered her house ad he patiently sat on the table as Lillian prepared the meal. After a while, she came up to the table with a pot in her hands, smiling like a little girl.

"Tonight's dish is…" she said setting down the pot and lifting the top of it "…Tom Yum Goong"

Cams smiled, he knew for himself that his favorite dish wasn't the easiest thing to cook yet the girl he likes actually took the time to make this for him. Lillian placed a bowl in front of him before serving herself.

"Hope you like it…" she said, taking a sip.

He took one sip of the soup and immediately loved the taste, he knew that all the ingredients she used was fresh and high quality.

"How is it?" she asked nervously.

"I love it." He muttered.

After some talking, the two finished their meals and headed to the river.

"Lillian?" Cam said grabbing the girl's attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What do you think of me?" he asked, looking down.

She laughed and took a step closer to him "I think you're a wonderful, kind, amazing, handsome and an incredibly sweet guy even though you never liked socializing." She laughed making Cam blush.

"What about how you think of me?" she asks.

"Well… I think you're amazing." He muttered he was never good at explaining his emotions; Lillian smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and giving him a sweet kiss. Cam quickly responded the kiss and placed his hands on her waist to balance himself. They want the kiss to last forever but all good things must come to an end, they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I really like you, Cam." She breathed.

"I like you too…" he told her making her smiled bigger than it already is.

"So am I girlfriend now?" she playfully asked.

He chuckled and recaptured her lips one once more. Yup, she got her answer.

The two of them walked back to her farm, Cam placed one more sweet kiss on her pink lips before heading back to Howard's café. As soon as she was sure Cam was gone, Lillian started squealing with delight while jumping around her house and plopping down on her bed.

"Best day ever!" she squealed. She pulled the covers over her and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

…

"Lillian, open up!" Laney yelled, constantly pounding on the farmer girl's door.

Lillian opened her eyes and took a while to adjust to the light, she sighed, it was only 5:30 and her best friend was already pounding on her door. She rolled out of bed and opened the door.

"Details now." Laney demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Lillian yawned.

"You know what I mean, the date!" the blonde impatiently told her.

"Cam asked me to be his girlfriend." She simply answered.

Laney let out an ear piercing squeal before taking her into a bone crushing hug.

"We better tell Georgia!" she quickly said, grabbing the poor brunette's hand and dragging her outside her farm.

"But what about my animals?" she quickly thought.

"I'll tell Ash to take care of them later." Laney told her as they approached the animal shop. The two of them jumped through the fence and went inside the barn.

"Hey girls." Georgia chirped.

"Georgia, Cam and Lillian are dating." Laney squealed.

The girl's eyes went wide and looked at the other brunette "Congratulations!" she said.

"Thanks." She smiled with a sense of relief that this girl didn't overreact just like her blonde friend did.

"Tell us everything." Georgia said.

"First off we ate dinner and then head to the river, he asked me what did I think of him and I said he was a wonderful and all then I became conscious and asked him what did he think of me then he said that I was amazing and then I got so caught in the moment that I kissed him then he quickly kissed back after that I told him I like him then he told me that he like me too after that I asked him that if I was his girlfriend the he kissed me as his answer and to end our date, he walked me to my farm and gave me a goodbye kiss." Lillian said in one go.

After a few minutes of letting the information sit in, the two girls squealed once again.

"Either you two stop screaming or I'm heading out of this place." She giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


End file.
